A Big Fortune
by xshadowshadesx
Summary: After meeting and bonding, Chihaya Mifune has started dating Ren Amamiya. But what happens when she discovers a secret about him. (Contains weight gain) (FIXED)


Chihaya Mifune was a girl who was used to change by now. She had started off as a girl growing up in a small, country town. Then she'd come to Shinjuku. There she'd worked for the ADP until one day when she'd met a certain high schooler, Haru Kuroyami.

It was this boy that had brought great change to her. He'd been like any other customer to her fortune telling stand. She'd read his fortune and, telling him it was his only hope, sold him a Holy Stone. He'd come back and upon rereading his fortune found it had changed. Believing her fortunes to be unchanging, she'd brought him on to show how this was possible. Afterwards, he'd shown her several times it was possible.

It was this time with him that changed her deep down. She'd seen that fate could be changed. Vowing to herself to have her own fate changed, they continued to work together, eventually discovering and revealing the truth behind the ADP. She'd vowed to help those that had been affected by the organization and atone for her assistance of them. However, this wasn't the biggest change she'd undergone during this time.

With all the time she'd spend with him, something inside her heart had stirred. Little by little, she'd realized that as she came to know this man and see what he was capable of, she'd fallen for him. At first, she'd been coy about it. Eventually, she'd built up her courage and asked him if he had a thing for older women. She was taken aback when he'd answered yes and upon their next meeting, the two had confessed their feelings for one another. The two had started dating and Chihaya couldn't have been happier.

Then the time had come when he'd been revealed as one of the Phantom Thieves that had built up themselves that year. Chihaya had been surprised and realized how he'd achieved all the fantastic things he'd done for her and her customers. Even with this revealed, she still deeply loved him and still supported him. After the hard trials the group underwent subsided, she'd finally met up with him and the two continued their relationship.

After another year, he'd graduated from high school and they'd moved in together. It was during this third year of their relationship, that he'd let slip a truth he'd had about himself. They had been chatting about their relationship when he'd jokingly went to tickle her on her stomach. Chihaya went a little pale as his fingers danced along her belly. She didn't like to admit it, but she'd started to gain a little weight. The amount was insignificant, but to her, it was a monumental secret she didn't want him to figure out.

"Waaaa…" she cried out as she lurched back on the couch. She'd tried to have him avoid her stomach, but it was too late. To top matters off, she'd made a weird noise as she'd jumped back.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. As Haru looked at her, she knew the final nail was in the coffin. Her love for him wouldn't allow her to lie to him about some small like this. There was only one thing she could do.

"Nothing, I just didn't want you to feel my tummy." She continued explain by trailing off to hide her embarrassment. "It…may have gotten a little bigger…"

"What was that last part?" he questioned.

"Geez, don't make me say it again." Chihaya drew a breath before repeating her last statement. "It may have gotten a little bigger."

"So?" he shrugged in response. "There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, I like my women on the bigger side."

Chihaya sat stunned by his words. True, she realized maybe she could've blow this situation out of proportion, but that second part surprised her. The man she loved, the one she'd been dating for three years now, was into bigger women!?

"Wait, you mean?"

"Yeah, I've always preferred girls to be on the chunky side. There's something to be said about girls like that."

Chihaya tried processing the information as fast as her brain could comprehend it. Her loving boyfriend was, as the Internet seemed to be calling it, an FA?

"Chihaya, it's okay if you're a bit confused. I've always meant to bring it up one day, but I didn't know when'd be a good time. I hope you're okay with it."

She sat there for a few seconds thinking. She gathered her mind and began speaking.

"Of course. I mean, some fortune teller I am. First, I didn't realize you were one of Phantom Thieves and now I find out another big truth about you. But you know what? If that's what the man who I love likes, I'm fine with it."

"Thanks, Chihaya." he said. "I knew someone as loving and caring as you would understand."

The two embraced in a hug. As the pair broke, Chihaya chimed up.

"You know what, I'm game for this. I'll support you and your preferences. I'll gain a bit and see what it's all about. How's that sound?"

"Great." he replied. "I'll show you all the wonders that will come with this. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Chihaya responded. The two grew close; embracing each other's lips in a passionate kiss.

—–

"Well, I guess it's time to close up for today." A chunky hand rose and wiped away the beads of sweat that had begun to form on the blonde girl's forehead. "I swear even at night it's still too hot out here. I can't wait for summer to end so it's more bearable outside."

A year had passed since Chihaya had agreed to her boyfriend's preference in women and it was obvious from one look at the once petit fortune teller. She hefted her bulk up from where she sat; slight jiggles waving across her dome of a stomach. She stepped to the side of her place of business and grabbed the pair of chairs it now took to support the beach balls that were now her behind. By this point she was accustomed to the work it took to tear down her business each night. No longer had she swung her bulk into her chairs or tables and knocked them to the ground for her to struggle to pick up. As Chihaya took off towards her home, she thought of what could await her.

"Haru said he'd prepare dinner tonight. Hmm, just what could it be? A delectable curry. A scrumptious miso pork? Maybe even some good Hamburg steak?"

Chihaya continued forward, half spaced out thinking of the food her mind could conjure. Sure in the beginning she might've been self conscious about this situation. What person would want to be a mammoth of a woman walking down the street taking of food. An ordinary woman might be off-put to think she'd be in a situation such as this, but Chihaya had her reasons. Her loving boyfriend loved her very much this way and now even she couldn't deny the comfort she'd found in her substantial pudge.

A few minutes later, Chihaya arrived back at the apartment she shared with her boyfriend of four years. Even before she'd undergone the change, the two of them had chosen an apartment as close to her usual spot in Shinjuku to ease her with her job. Squeezing her massive body through the doorframe, she set aside her things before calling out her arrival.

"I'm home!" she cried as she kicked the shoes off her chunky feet.

"Ah, welcome back." He called from further in the apartment. "Don't worry, dinner's almost ready."

Chihaya continued onward, plopping herself on the sofa which let out an audible creak. She close her eye and took in the cold air that blew through the interior. Without warning, she felt hands grabbing her expansive belly.

"Whaaa!" she cried in surprise. "I thought you were cooking?"

"It just finished." he explained. He leaned in, kissing her on her chubby cheek, and gave her belly a slight pat. "So, what's the scale say last time you checked?"

"C'mon, you know I can't see that myself anymore." Chihaya playfully chastised him. "Ya know, if you're so interesting in seeing how big your girlfriend is, how about we check right now before we eat."

"That's strange. Nowadays you go straight for the food."

"Please, give me more credit. You'll weigh me now and then weigh me afterwards. No doubt you'll quite enjoy seeing just how much I can cram into this stomach of mine." Chihaya punctuated her statement with a hard smack to her stomach which began a gelatinous jiggle from the force.

The pair took off to the bathroom to see what both wanted to know. Chihaya took her place upon the scale and awaited for the love of her life to state just how massive a girl she'd become.

"Four hundred and ninety…six pounds." He let out. "You're almost at the big five double o. Guess we'll have to buy a strong scale next time we're out."

Chihaya was elated at the statement. To think she'd soon be at a quarter ton. She quickly grabbed her boyfriend and wrapped her pillowy arms around him in a big embrace. Haru tried his best to hug as much of her as possible as he began to slightly sink into her blubber.

"Wow, to think I'd be this big! I gotta thank you for showing me the joys of being such a fattie. You know I absolutely love you!"

"As do I. Although it was you who chose to live this life. And I gotta say, this has been absolutely fantastic." He responded. "Now let's go, we, especially you, have a great tasting meal waiting."

—–

Chihaya awoke to a chilly morning. With Fall having set in, she no longer had to deal with the scorching heat of summer she'd complain of. She shifted her immense bulk, creaking the bed, and looked at the sleeping man beside her. On mornings like these, she enjoyed seeing Haru's sleeping face. The way he slept next to her appeared so cute to her through her love-filled eyes. As she continued to watch him with a smile, Haru began to stir awake.

"Hey." he said, his voice still quieter from awakening from his slumber.

"Hey." she replied back. "So, do you wanna do some early morning belly rubbing?"

"But of course." Haru answered, a glint in his eyes.

Chihaya adjusted herself a bit more and threw the bed sheet off her body. Clad in only a purple bra and panties, her massive frame was on complete display. Her biggest asset was her doughy stomach that extended outward in two gigantic rolls with evidence that a third would be on its way. Above were two massive orbs, her breasts like two watermelons hiding in her bra. Her pillowy arms reached down and began massaging her stomach; each sausage finger kneading it as if it was dough. That not to say her lower half was lacking in any way. Her panties seemed to be almost ready to be swallowed by her gigantic rear. Her spare shelf of a butt stuck off the bed even though eighty percent of the bed was occupied only by her. Beneath her bottom laid her substantial legs; tree trunks that constantly rubbed together. Lastly her cankles developed firmly into her fat feet; her pudgy toes wiggling.

"So, Haru, like what you see?" Chihaya teased.

"Of course." He reached over and began his own massage of her belly. "Just look at how cute you are, from your chubby cheeks and triple chins to your pudgy toes. Oh, Chihaya, just how big are you?"

"C'mon Haru, you know exactly how big I am."

"I know, but I want you to say. Admit how massive you've gotten."

"Heh, okay~. Five hundred seventy four pounds. Happy now, mister feeder."

"Totally. And don't say it so it sounds like I'm the one who did all this to you. You're just as if not more responsible for this."

"Yeah. I mean, just look at all this flab. You have to admit, I make it look quite sexy." Chihaya punctuated her comment by posing in stereotypical sexy fashion.

"Oh Chihaya."

"Haru."

The two drew close; locking lips in a passionate kiss. As the kiss continued onwards, the romance on the air seeped into the pair. The make out session grew fiercer until the two began to change positions. Chihaya placed her back to the bed, looking straight at Haru who moved up top.

"Guess you definitely like what you see." Chihaya playfully let out upon seeing Haru's treasure. "Skip all the pleasantries, let's head straight for the main course."

"Heh, even now you're still speaking in food terms. You're more like a food disposal now than a fortune teller."

"I'll prove to you why that wrong later. For now, just give it to me."

Haru and Chihaya grew closer, her massive body engulfing his skinnier frame.

After the pair expended their energy, Chihaya fell back as Haru rolled over to her side.

"Man, Haru…that…that was…"

"Fantastic!" he completed.

The two panted; Chihaya arguably the most exhausted of the two with her massive bulk. After a moment of rest, Haru began to get up.

"How about I go make us some breakfast? We certainly worked up quite an appetite."

"Make plenty of extra for me!"


End file.
